


We're Just Gonna Wing It

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cas hearing one of the Winchesters use the phrase ‘we’re just going to wing it,’ for the first time in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Gonna Wing It

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little drabble about past Team Free Will.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting in some kind of run down motel on the outskirt of some town that was so small the name didn’t even matter. The hunt they were on was tough, it was a new kind of creature and they had exhausted every resource they had. Still, Sam scrolled through pages of lore on the Internet while Dean flipped through the pages of John Winchester’s journal.

“I’m not finding anything that even sounds like this creature,” Sam sighed, exasperated. 

“Dad’s journal isn’t giving me anything either,” Dean admitted with a frown as he tossed the leather bound book beside him on the bed.

Sam let out a frustrated grunt and ran his fingers through his hair, “Well, it’s killing people… so, some how, some way, we’ve got to kill it.”

“I guess we’re just going to wing it then,” Dean said as he shrugged his shoulders and made a clicking noise with his tongue.

“Wing it?” Castiel piped up from where he was leaning against the air conditioner unit. His interest was obviously piqued by the mention of wings.

Both Sam and Dean glanced up toward the angel, who had been quiet for most of the night. “Yeah, wing it,” Dean repeated.

“How…?” Cas paused, turning the phrase over in his mind. “How do humans wing it?” He wondered. “I have wings. I could technically wing it– though wing is not a verb, I assume you are referring to flying–”

Dean held up his hand through his laughter, “Cas, no. No, it means we’re just gonna make it up as we go.”

Castiel’s mouth opened a bit to say something, but it close as he thought differently.

“Look, Cas. It’s all good, you’ll learn the sayings eventually,” Sam assured him.

“I don’t understand human’s needs for analogies,” Cas said, shaking his head back and forth.


End file.
